The present invention generally relates to inductive charging apparatus, and more particularly, to an inductive charger for use with electric vehicles that comprises a charging port including a fixed secondary core and secondary winding and an insertable charging coupler including a primary core and primary winding wherein a precise gap is provided between the respective cores.
The prior art for inductive coupling designed for use in electric vehicles involves an on-board charge port having a mechanized core assembly wherein two core halves open and close to accept an off-board coupler that is inserted between the cores. Mechanization of the prior art apparatus includes springs and levers for actuating the two core halves, and this approach has several drawbacks. The spring and lever mechanisms are prone to failure, and there is concern about chatter and core breakage during road-induced vibration and shock. In addition, the core surfaces can collect dirt, which prevents full closing of the core halves after insertion of the coupler between the core halves. This results in magnetic coupling inefficiencies due to variable, out-of-tolerance gaps between the cores.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an inductive charging apparatus that employs a fixed charging port and an insertable charging coupler wherein a precise gap is maintained between the coupler and the port to eliminate the above-cited problems.